Generally, a foot massage apparatus is of healthcare product by integrating the foot reflexology and acupressure theory derived from the complementary medicine and Traditional Chinese Medicine (TCM). Foot reflexology is based on the premise that nerve endings run in the feet have links to the internal organs and other body parts. That is, there are some reflex zones on the feet. The acupressure means that pressure is applied to the selected acupoint(s) to elicit feelings of numbness, pressure sensation, heaviness, soreness, or distention (De Qi sensation). The Yung Quan (KI1) acupoint is selected as it is the only acupoint on the sole. Appropriate stimulation to the acupoint(s) will have effects on other body parts through the meridians. By stimulating a combination of different reflex zones and the KI acupoint, different therapeutic effects on various body ailments and pain reduction could be obtained. Therefore, foot massage apparatus would greatly benefit the health of human body in particular ways. In the prior art, there are various foot massage apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,212 discloses a foot massage which is capable of performing various massages by using either water pressure or air pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,073 discloses an acupressure foot massage mat on which identical hemispherical protrusions made of resilient material are randomly located; the massage effect is provided when a user is walking or resting on the mat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,533 discloses a touch-activated foot massage device consisting of a plurality of rubber balls driven by crankshafts, in which the balls are uniformly located and the up-and-down motions of the balls are activated by the crankshafts which are connected to the motor by means of a tooth belt.
However, the above-mentioned foot massage apparatuses are used to make comprehensive foot massage for general purpose, not to enhance a particular bodily function, such as blood circulation, migraine and weight reduction.